


The Shirt

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing Clothes, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Kurogane catches Fai wearing his clothes





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr. hope you enjoy :)

An alarm sounded out in the dark room, only managing one sharp beep before a hand slammed down on the button to turn it off. Kurogane muffled a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before carefully slipping from the bed, not wanting to disturb his bed mate. He stretched his arms up over his head, stretching his back before getting changed in the dark, pulling on his running clothes.

He grabbed his Ipod off the dresser before stepping out of the room, slipping his shoes on by the door and making his way outside. He loved getting an early morning run each day, followed by a nice hot shower and a somewhat healthy breakfast. It got his blood pumping, muscles loosened, and in a somewhat decent mood before he had to go to work.

He stuck the headphones in his ears as he made his way down the stairs of the apartment building, flicking through his music selection until he found his exercise playlist. The first notes started to play as he stepped out of the building and he started off down the street.

He normally spent anywhere for half an hour to forty-five minutes out on his run, taking a path out to a nearby park and going along the walkways there. By the time he's making his way back to his apartment, his heart his pounding in his chest and he had worked up good sweat, just the way he liked it.

He took his shoes off at the door and made his way back to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went. He tossed it into the laundry basket in the corner before glancing towards the bed, the lump under the covers not having moved an inch since he had left. He stepped over the bed and pulled the blanket down and off the body, revealing the pale form of his boyfriend.

"Come on, time to get up." he said, stepping into the bathroom without waiting for him to move. He received a noise of acknowledgement, so that was good enough for now. He turned the shower on hot before he finished stripping down. It took a minute for the water to heat up to where he liked it, but he finally stepped into the stream.

By the time he stepped out of the shower and back into his room to get dressed, Fai had gotten up and was making noise in the kitchen. He could hear the coffee maker running, and while he preferred tea just in general, he normally had a least a cup of coffee in the morning. He got dressed quickly, running a hand through his hair in lo of brushing it, before making his way to the kitchen.

He was going to ask what the man was making for breakfast, and while he normally wasn't that great in the kitchen, especially in comparison to his brother, but he did make a decent breakfast. The words died in his throat though at the sight that greeted him and a heat twisted in his stomach.

Instead of putting on his own clothes when he got up, Fai had pulled on one of Kurogane's shirts, that while it fit the larger man just fine, it was a big large on the smaller man. It was slipping off one shoulder and barely fell down to mid-thigh. Blond hair was ruffled from sleep. An arm lifted to reach an overhead cabinet, showing more pale skin and Kurogane was moving forward before he could think about it.

He pressed up behind the smaller body, nosing at the pale skin of a shoulder, fingers trailing along an exposed thigh, fingers creeping up beneath the fabric of the shirt. Fai hummed softly, tilting his head slightly to the side to give room for the soft kisses being pressed along his throat, attention drifting between preparing his cup of coffee and the man behind him.

"Morning Kuro-dear. You're being affectionate this morning." he teased, voice light and playful. "What brought this on?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

Fai hummed softly, shifting slightly so he could look at Kurogane easily. "You don't seem to mind." He pointed out, a shiver going up his spine as the wandering fingers on his thigh went alittle higher.

"Looks good on you." It looked kind of hot, in this instance at least, and a want to claim and ravish this man for looking like this twisted in his stomach.

Fai wiggled a little, a small smile forming on his face. "Seems like another part of you likes it as well." He got a grunt of acknowledgement and another kiss to his neck. "I'm trying to make breakfast you know so we can get going."

"We can be a little late today." Before Fai could protest, Kurogane wrapped his arms around the small frame, easily lifting him and carrying him back to the bedroom, elicting a giggle from the blonde.


End file.
